Mike's Mystery
by WhumpageLover
Summary: Mike comes home, beaten and covered in blood, after being gone for three days. He doesn't want to talk about what happened, so it's up to the gang to find out what happened to their Levi.
1. Chapter 1

Paige sank into the couch, and pulled the blanket up to her chin. She sipped from her steaming cup of tea and started to read her case file. She had peace and silence for about ten minutes, until the front door burst open and Johnny, Charlie, DJ, and Paul came in. They were laughing about something. Paige glared up at them.

"Come on P. Put the work down and have so delicious food." Johnny held up a bag, in big red block letters it said Hector's. Paige tossed her file and jumped off the couch. She followed them into the kitchen. They were laughing and joking around, generally being loud.

Mike opened the front door slowly, and peeked inside. So far the cost was clear. He closed the door softly and heard everyone laughing in the kitchen. Mike winced as the pounding in his head increased. He took a few steps and the room started to spin. Mike grabbed the wall and took a few deep breaths, which he immediately regretted. His ribs screamed in protest and tears sprung to his eyes. He blinked the tears away and waited for the room to stop spinning. He still leaned heavily on the wall as he walked towards the stairs. Another round of laughter erupted from the kitchen and Mike bit back a moan, as the pain in his head increased.

Charlie passed out the food and stopped when she pulled out Mike's food.

"Do any of you know where Mike is?" Everyone shook their head. "Is he on a case?"

"I don't think so." Paige looked at Charlie confused. "What are you thinking Charlie?"

"I...I haven't seen him in three days..." Everyone stopped and started to think.

"Neither have I." Johnny set his taco down on his plate. "How could we just now be noticing that we haven't seen Mike in three days?" Johnny pulled out his phone. "I'm going to call him."

Mike was breathing hard, as he was trying to climb the stairs. His legs were shaking and his blood stained shirt clung to his wounds. He nearly jumped when his phone started to ring.

As soon as Johnny dialed the number, and it began to ring, they could hears Mike's phone ringing in the other room. They all jumped up and followed the ringing.

"Mike?" Charlie stopped dead in her tracks when Mike turned around to look at them. "Mikey, what happened?" She ran up the few steps, to Mike's side. One of his eyes was almost swollen shut, his lip was busted, and he had a small gash just below his hairline, that was still bleeding sluggishly. His arms were bruised and his gray t-shirt was ripped and coated in blood. One spot, on his left side was still bleeding. His pants were dirty and one pant leg was ripped and coated in blood. His shoes were gone and he had one sock on. Mike was shaking and looked almost scared. Charlie reached a hand out to him and he flinched away. "Mike?" Paul crept forward slowly and placed Mike's arm over his shoulder and helped him up the stairs. He led him to the bathroom.

Paige pulled a stool over and Mike sank onto it. Mike seemed like he was about to pass out. Together, they all work delicately and quickly to clean Mike up. Within twenty minutes they had Mike cleaned up and into bed. As Paige closed the door, she turned to the group.

"What the hell happened to him?" Charlie looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"It looked like he was drug through hell." Johnny nodded his head. DJ kept passing and mumbling about murdering whoever did this to Mike. Paul just stood and stared at Mike's closed bedroom door. Suddenly, he turned and walked away.

"Paul, where are you going?"

"To get answers."

 _TO BE CONTINUED_


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness surrounded him. Not a bad, scary darkness, but a comfortable welcoming darkness. He couldn't remember where he was, but he didn't have the energy to care. He accepted the darkness and sank further into it.

Paul walked into the house and slammed the door. Charlie came running from the kitchen.

"Paul?" Briggs sank into the nearest chair and placed his head in his hands.

"They're not saying anything!"

"Paul, I'm not following." Paul stood up, anger evident in his stance.

"The F.B.I. They know what happened to Mike, but they are not talking. It's like they are covering something up."

"Calm down, we will ask Mike, when he wakes up."

"I can't just sit here and wait. The person who did that to Mike it out there and it's killing me."

"It kills me too, but right now we need to be here, for Mike."

Paige sat in a chair next to Mike's bed and watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. She studied every visible bruise and tried not to think of how he acquired them. It truly looked like he had been through hell. Tears sprung to her eyes as guilt washed over he, Mike was alone and being beaten as she was relaxing at home, not even realizing that he was gone. She started to sob and curled up into a ball.

"D...don't cry...p...Paige." Paige nearly jumped. She looked at Mike and he gave her a weak smile. He could only open one eye, because the other was completely swollen shut. Paige slipped off the chair and sat on the edge of Mike's bed. She grabbed the hand closest to her.

"Mike, I know that it might be hard, but I really need you to tell me what happened." Paige watched Mike's facial expressions. Paige could tell that he was having an internal battle. "Mike, please tell me." Mike held his breath for a moment. Paige waited for a response, but Mike wasn't saying anything. "Mike...please."

"Nothing, happened. Just forget about it." Paige stood up as anger coursed through her.

"Forget about it? Really, you disappear for three days and you come back looking as if you have been to hell and back, and you want me to just forget about it." Paige turned to leave, but Mike reached his hand out.

"Trust me Paige. Just drop it. I don't want to see you hurt." Paige took a deep breath and turned back to Mike.

"I can take care of myself." She pulled her hand from his and left the room. Paige broke into tears and ran to her room. It hurt to see Mike like that, and she could tell that he still feared for his life.

Mike tried to sit up, but his ribs screamed in protest. He tried again, this time biting his lip and pushing through the pain. He slid his legs over the edge of the bed and tried to stand. His knees buckled and the fell back onto the bed. Mike took a deep breath and pushed off the bed again, this time his legs held him. He stumbled towards the door. He pulled it open slowly and leaned heavily on the wall as he made his way to the stairs. It took him nearly twenty minutes to make it down the stairs. He could hear Charlie and Briggs arguing in the kitchen. He reached the bottom level and started to head for the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mike jumped and nearly fell over.

"I...I..." Mike stumbled over his words. Charlie placed a arm around his waist and led him to the couch.

"Mike, we need to talk."

 _TO BE CONTINUED_


	3. Chapter 3

Mike refused to look at Charlie. They sat in silence for a minute. When he went to stand, Charlie placed a hand on his leg and he sank back onto the couch.

"Mike, talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Mike. You know I love you like a brother right?" Mike nodded. "Good, you're like the little brother I never had. That means that you are family to me, and when someone touches my family they are going to pay. But if you don't tell us who did this to you, then how am I supposed to kick their ass?" Mike met Charlie's eyes.

"You can't beat them Charlie. No on can." Charlie was slightly shocked.

"But who Mikey?"

"You're safer if you don't know." Mike stood from the couch and limped out of the room. Charlie watched him disappear and fought back tears. Just as Charlie sank into the couch further, the front door flew open and Johnny ran inside. Johnny stopped when he spotted Charlie on the couch.

"Is Mike awake yet?"

"Yea."

"He say anything?" Charlie shook her head. Johnny turned to walk away.

"Where you going?"

"To talk to Mike."

"He doesn't want to talk."

"Maybe he just doesn't want to talk to you." Charlie rolled her eyes as Johnny ran up the stairs, two at a time. He stopped when he reached Mike's door. He listened for a second and he could hear Mike shuffling around the room. Just as he was about to knock, he heard a crash. Johnny burst into Mike's room. He saw that Mike was on the floor and the lap the belonged on the bedside table was now in pieces on the floor. Johnny walked over to Mike and helped him off the floor and onto the bed.

"You good, Levi?" Mike nodded and laid back on the bed.

"What happened?"

"Must have pushed myself too far. I got light headed and crash."

"That's not what I meant, Mike."

"You don't want to know Johnny."

"Yes, I do." Mike sat up suddenly and glared at Johnny.

"You really want to know, what happened?" Johnny nodded. "I was beaten and tortured for three days straight. And all I could think about the entire time, was that you guys would come and save me. That some how you could find me. But you guys never came. And then I find out that you hadn't even noticed that I was missing. I was gone for three days and you . . ." Tears rolled down Mike's cheeks and he wiped them away angrily. "I was taken and tortured and my family didn't even notice. The only people in the world that I can trust, but you can't even have my back when I need you too." Guilt washed over Johnny and he was at a loss for words. He stood slowly.

"I...I don't even know what to say, Mike."

"Just leave and let me sleep." Johnny walked towards the door and stopped when he grabbed the handle.

"I'm sorry Mike." Johnny slipped out the door and pulled in shut behind him. He wiped the tears from his eyes and started to gather up everyone in the house. They needed to talk.

Mike sat on the edge of his bed. His phone started to ring and he pulled it from his pocket. He recognized the number and his blood ran cold. He answered the phone and his voice shook when he said hello.

"Mr. Warren, I hope you still remember our agreement."

"They don't know anything. And they will never know."

"Good, do I need to remind you what happens if they ever find out anything?"

"No. Please leave them out of this. I am the one who started to investigate you. They are not a part of this."

"I decided that they are. If you do as I say, then no one gets hurt."

"Really, you already beat the crap out of me."

"I never said that you wouldn't get hurt." The line went dead and Mike dropped his phone onto the bed. A shiver ran through his spine as the weight of the words hit him.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone sat in silence in the living room. Johnny paced back and forth. Paige picked at her sweater. Charlie watched Johnny pace. DJ and Briggs were both staring off into space. Johnny finally stopped pacing.

"I got Mike to talk." Everyone stopped and looked at Johnny.

"Well, what did he tell you?"

"He pointed something very important out. He was gone for three days, and none of us thought twice about him." Charlie went to talk, but Johnny put up his hand to stop her. "He told me that he was waiting for us to come and rescue him. But what were we doing? Surfing, watching movies, getting drunk, and having fun. We all say that Mike is one of us, but we really haven't excepted him like we excepted each other." Johnny paused to let it sink in. "Paige, when you were taken last year, it took us two hours to realize you were missing and another hour to get you back. Briggs, you were gone for forty-five minutes before we found you. DJ, we stopped the guys before they could even take you. Hell, you guys found me an hour and a half after I was taken. My point is, we have each other's backs, but for some reason we don't have Mike's. He has been there for us, on countless occasions." Tears were forming in everyone's eyes. "He was counting on us and we never came. We don't even know how he escaped. How long would it have taken for us to realize he was gone?" Silence filled the room.

"We are horrible people." Paige kept her eyes on the floor, guilt washed over her. She knew that Johnny was right. For some reason they hadn't accepted Mike into their little family, as much as he should be.

"You guys are not horrible people." Everyone jumped as Mike limped his way into the living room. "I have given you every reason to push me away. I was placed here to investigate Briggs. I can see how it would be hard to move past that." Charlie jumped up and walked towards Mike.

"Mike, you have proved to use over and over that you are our equal, you deserve to be apart of this family, maybe even more than most of us do." Charlie pulled him in for a hug. Paige stood up and joined in on the hug. Soon they were all in a group hug.

"Ok, that's enough, broken ribs remember?" Everyone backed up and let Mike sink to the couch. When everyone just stood there and stared at him, Mike knew he had to tell them something. He motioned for everyone to sit. "I know you want to know who did this, but trust me it is better if you don't. They threatened to kill all of you if I speak."

"Mike, we are F.B.I., customs, and D.E.A. agents. We can take care off ourselves." DJ nodded in agreement to Paul's statement.

"That's just it. You are all agents, so you are already in danger." Mike sighed. "Just drop it and move past this ok."

"I'm sorry, Mike. But that is not going to happen." Mike met Charlie's eyes and he could see the fire burning bright in hers.

"Charlie."

"No, Mike. Whatever you are facing, you are not going to face it alone. We are here and we are going to take down the son of a bitch that did this to you." Charlie stood and towered over Mike. "You are going to tell us everything you know and you are going to do it right now." Mike shrunk into the couch a little but more. He took a deep breath.

"Fine, but we go about this my way, we take him down my way." Charlie smiled and took her spot on the couch. Everyone had their eyes on Mike, as he began to tell them what happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Mike took a deep breath and looked at his hands while he talked. "About a month ago, I stumbled upon a paper trail connecting the F.B.I. director to the Caza Cartel. After that, I launched my own investigation into him."

"You've been investigating the Director for a month now, and we are just now hearing about it?" Paul looked at Mike with a questioning look.

"I didn't want to involve anyone, until I was sure. I started digging, and I found a lot more than I expected. The Director and three agents under him, receive and distribute a $100,000 worth of heroine every week. They are the biggest suppliers in our area." Charlie tried to speak, but Mike kept going. "I also found evidence of the Director calling hits on agents and civilians. For example, Agent Ramirez that went missing three months ago, the Director ordered Caza to take him out."

"So, you say you have all this evidence, so where is it?" Mike looked at Jakes.

"In a secure location. Evidence this big, I had to keep it a safe as I could."

"This is big, Mike."

"There's more. I've managed to trace the Director's contact with the Caza, all the way back to when he was just an agent. He's been working with Caza for over twenty-five years." Mike let the information sink in. "Four days ago, I picked up on some chatter, that the head of Caza was coming to meet the Director here in the States. I followed the Director to the meet. That's where I was caught. One of his agents caught me spying." Mike fought back tears as he thought of his torture. "They drugged me and left me with Caza. For three days, I was beaten, drugged, and electrocuted. I pretended to know nothing for the first two days..." Mike was finding it hard to fight the tears. "On the third day, I was about to break when the Director came in and threatened me.

 _Flashback_

Mike hung by his wrists. His toes barely touched the ground. Mike flinched when the big steel door opened. The sun blinded him, and all Mike could see was an outline of a figure.

"Agent Warren." The door closed, and the figure walked into view. The Director stood tall, with a perfectly polished suit on. "I hear that you have been a difficult agent." The Director took his suit coat off, and started to roll the sleeves of his shirt up. He pulled a metal cart from the shadows. Mike's eyes grew wide. An array of knives lay on the cart.

"Please don't"

"Is that begging I hear. I love it when they beg."

Mike screamed in pain as the knife bit into his skin. Tears streamed down his face, and the floor beneath him slowly grew red with blood. When Mike thought, he couldn't take anymore, the Director stopped.

"Here are your options Warren. You join me and help destroy the evidence you uncovered or I kill you right now and make you look like the bad guy." He picked the knife up again. "What's it going to be?"

 _End Flashback_

Mike shook the memory away. "I told him that I would join him, but I'm not. I'm going to take him down."

"And we're going to help." Everyone nodded in agreement.


End file.
